Nívea
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Draco sentía su vida derrumbarse, pieza por pieza. Luna era luz. Él necesitaba sumergirse en esa luz, lo necesitaba. Draco/Luna ambientado en Hogwarts bajo el régimen de los Mortífagos. Segundo puesto del Reto "Arcanos Mayores" del foro Weird Sisters.


¡Hola!

Aquí estoy, subiendo mi historia para el reto "Arcanos Mayores del Tarot" del foro Weird Sisters.

El Arcano que escogí es "El Loco", la carta cero.

Realmente, disfruté escribiendo este fic, así que espero que ustedes se lo pasen bien leyéndolo.

No estoy acostumbrada a los Luna/Draco... así que veremos qué les parece (:

Eso es todo,

Saludos, una cereza blanca y un abrazo de Draco,

_**Suun.**_

_****_**Disclaimer: **Sólo soy dueña de mi locura, como siempre. El resto, de nuestra amada J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nívea<strong>

— ¿Dónde se han escondido? —la aguda vocecilla de la muchacha resonó en el pasillo desierto. Su larga cabellera rubia caía como una cascada, cubriendo su rostro, mientras ella se agachaba para mirar con atención el suelo de piedra.

El corredor estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero Luna no sentía miedo. Estaba muy ocupada buscando jigglebeans, esas escurridizas criaturas que cantaban por la noche. Esperaba encontrarlas; por esa razón había salido de su Sala Común en medianoche. De verdad quería hallarlas.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se sentía intimidada por las sombras que las estatuas proyectaban cerca de ella, como si estuviesen estirando los dedos para alcanzarle. Tampoco por la soledad absoluta en que se encontraba. A veces, la soledad estaba bien. Por eso, cuando oyó un eco distante, no se asustó. Se limitó a seguir buscando. Pero, en el momento en el cual el sonido se repitió, Luna pensó que, quizás, debía ir a ver qué sucedía.

Se adentró aún más en el laberinto que formaban los intrincados corredores y las aulas en desuso, esperando en silencio. Daba dos pequeños pasos y se quedaba quieta, luego avanzaba tres más y volvía a detenerse. Quería hacer el menor alboroto posible, para poder descubrir qué era lo que escondía allí.

No sentía ni su pulso acelerado, ni los nervios de punta; atribuía aquello a que el paseo le estaba resultando ameno. Con dieciséis años, Luna Lovegood todavía guardaba vestigios de su niñez en el alma. Aún conservaba esa luz que la mayoría, al alcanzar esa edad, perdía. Esa chispa inocente que encendía su mirada y guiaba su corazón.

Así que, con expresión curiosa y una sonrisa genuina dibujada en el rostro, comenzó a abrir las puertas que encontraba a su paso. Casi ninguna estaba cerrada con llave y prácticamente todas eran la entrada a salones de clase vacíos.

Y entonces, ahí estaba de nuevo. Pero ahora se escuchaba más cerca. La joven tardó en reconocerlo: un sollozo. Con curiosidad, intentó localizar el origen del sonido. Volvió a oírlo, como un llamado en la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque, ahora, se combinaba con gemidos de dolor y gritos ahogados. Provenía de la última puerta del pasillo. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia allí y apoyó su oreja derecha contra la hoja de madera.

Ahí estaba. Cargado de sufrimiento y de angustia… Alguien llorando. Luna se sintió súbitamente preocupada. ¿Y si, acaso, había sprinkles de cola roja molestando a quien se encontraba allí dentro? Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, lentamente.

La habitación era más grande que las demás aulas y en ella no había un sólo pupitre. Se encontraba completamente desierta, a excepción de un bulto oscuro en una esquina. Un único haz de luz de luna se colaba por la ventana que adornaba una de las paredes, sin llegar a iluminar lo que yacía en el suelo, lejos de ella. Avanzó en su dirección, pretendiendo vislumbrar qué era lo que se contraía y temblaba… O, en realidad, quién era. Porque Luna había descubierto que se trataba de una persona. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se puso en cuclillas para poder contemplarle mejor.

— ¿Hola? —susurró, su voz soñadora cargada de inocencia.

Un par de ojos grises, apenas visibles entre las sombras, se fijaron en ella. Reflejaban desconcierto y, luego, un matiz de furia. Pero Luna no lo notó. Esbozó una sonrisa honesta, casi compasiva y murmuró:

— ¿Te han picado sprinkles de cola roja? —aún no podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de la persona a la que había oído gemir y quería ayudarle. Esas traviesas criaturas podían ser realmente molestas.

— ¿Lunática? —reconoció la voz, aún cuando parecía más un graznido angustiante que su nombre saliendo de los labios de alguien. Sabía de quién se trataba.

— ¿Draco Malfoy, cierto? —musitó.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Lunática? Lárgate —le espetó él, pero se interrumpió para emitir un gruñido ronco y soltar una maldición.

— ¿Los sprinkles te han herido? Déjame ayudarte —le dijo, alargando una mano para tocarle.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida? —Siseó el muchacho— ¡Te he dicho que me dejaras solo!

Luna no se sintió ofendida por sus palabras, ni siquiera por el insulto. Probablemente, el chico estuviera sufriendo de aturdimiento, a causa del veneno de los sprinkles. Por esa razón, se acercó una vez más, pero él la empujó a un lado, con rudeza, y se alejó de ella.

Entonces, Luna pudo verle con claridad. Draco se había movido hasta quedar bajo la luz de la luna. Podía vislumbrar sus ojeras, que demostraban que no había dormido en un tiempo. ¿Días… quizás?

—Pareces cansado —comentó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh, no, Lunática, estoy de maravillas —escupió él, con sarcasmo impregnado en la voz.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? —insistió la muchacha.

— ¡Qué gran idea! ¿Y tú eres una ravenclaw? —dijo él. Luna ignoró el matiz cruel en sus palabras y se acercó hasta el punto donde el muchacho se encontraba parado.

— ¿Por qué te cubres el brazo izquierdo? —Inquirió, al notar que él escondía su piel bajo la mano derecha— ¿Te duele?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no metas tus narices donde no te han llamado? —el muchacho tenía la voz estrangulada.

— ¿Te mordieron los sprinkles? —le preguntó, acercándose. Cuando llegó a él, alargó un brazo para alcanzarle. Ni bien sus dedos rozaron la piel de su antebrazo, se vio repelida por el empujón que Malfoy le propinó.

Entonces la vio. Allí estaba, oscura, a la luz de la luna. La señal de un alma perdida. La calavera y la serpiente, unidas en un intrincado dibujo. Malfoy la había descubierto cuando se ocupó de empujarle. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo un gemido de horror. Luna siempre veía lo mejor de las personas. E, incluso cuando aquello no aparecía con facilidad, ella lo buscaba. Pero en el momento en el que lo vio allí, bajo la luz plateada que se colaba por la ventana, pálido y atormentado, la muchacha supo que él estaba perdido.

No era tonta; Luna era inocente, pero sabía qué era la Marca Tenebrosa y lo que significaba. No en vano había luchado codo a codo con sus amigos en el Departamento de Misterios, hacía ya dos años. Lo único que no comprendía era porqué aquel chico no hacía nada para combatir la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él. Porque era evidente que no se lo estaba pasando bien.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando él se acercó, veloz, y hundió sus dedos en sus delicados hombros.

— ¿Ahora estás contenta, Lunática? —gruñó él, aumentando la presión sobre su piel.

—Tú no estás contento —susurró ella, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que sentía, a causa de la fuerza con que el muchacho le sujetaba.

— ¿Eres imbécil? —le espetó él. Pero ella no se sintió herida por sus palabras. Era él el que estaba herido y Luna sabía que su sufrimiento le motivaba a lastimar a otros, para aplacar su propia pena. Así que se limitó a mirarle a los ojos, consciente de que aquel joven rubio, alto y aparentemente seguro de sí mismo, en su interior no era más que un niño asustado y solo. Porque la chica sabía que él no tenía a nadie. Nadie que le cuidara y le protegiera del mal. Nadie que pudiera estar allí, para él, incondicionalmente y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Nadie que luchara por él.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, Luna se sintió inmensamente entristecida. ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar que ese muchacho tuviera una vida feliz y sana si estaba tan roto por dentro? Ella lo veía: sus ojos parecían dos espejos grises, rotos en mil pedazos. No vacíos ni sin vida. Sólo cargados de desaliento y dolor. La joven sabía muy bien que, si nadie le ayudaba, él terminaría abandonándose. Lo sentía; una sombra inmensa y pesada sobre él, arrebatándole la esperanza de a poco. Sin hacer caso al férreo agarre al que él la sometía, llevó una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos al rostro del muchacho y la posó en su mejilla.

—Todo va a estar bien —susurró, mirándole directamente. Presenció cómo él palidecía aún más, como se reflejaban en su rostro el desconcierto y la confusión. Luna sólo pretendía transmitirle algo de paz, porque era obvio que el slytherin la necesitaba más que nadie. Sus ojos grises brillaban, sí, pero era el sufrimiento el que los hacía refulgir.

No entendió porqué el chico, repentinamente, envolvió su frágil muñeca con sus dedos, apartando su mano de su propio rostro con brusquedad. Le miró de una forma incomprensiblemente iracunda, mas no le soltó.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso? —Cuando su voz llegó, lo hizo en un tono lastimero, roto, lejano— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Luna no estaba segura de si él verdaderamente había hablado o ella había imaginado todo. Lo que sí sabía era que una mirada podía decir muchas cosas, como también lograr muchas cosas. Irradiaba, siempre, la esencia más íntima de las personas. Las alegrías que les invadían, las tristezas que les abrumaban. Draco había acercado su rostro al de ella tanto, tanto que la muchacha no necesitaba esforzarse para verle a los ojos. Su mirada, llena de sombras y miedos, era suplicante.

—Sólo lo sé —contestó ella, con franqueza. Él frunció el ceño, sus expresión el vivo reflejo de un alma herida—. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —repitió él. Su voz estaba cargada de fantasmas, Luna podía oír el miedo, el pánico colándose en cada una de sus respiraciones. Draco ahogó un grito y se cubrió el antebrazo con la mano, su rostro transfigurado en una máscara de horror. Cuando volvió sus ojos a ella, fue como si la noche se hubiese apoderado de cada rincón de su mirada. El terror dominaba su voz cuando se dirigió a ella.

—No quiero esto —El ambiente era pesado, asfixiante—. No quiero esta vida —Las tinieblas parecían erguirse como un muro alrededor del joven, acechándole, atrapándole.

Ella no dijo nada. No era capaz de decir nada. Sólo podía mirarle a los ojos, a esos dos hondos pozos grises, atormentados y frágiles, inmensamente frágiles. Elevó su mano nuevamente y la depositó en la mejilla del chico, ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera examinando una pieza de arte única y particular. Fue entonces cuando él ya no pudo contenerse. Draco sentía su vida derrumbarse, pieza por pieza, ante la inmensidad sombría que era su futuro. Lo sentía en la piel, ardiendo, en forma de calavera y serpiente enlazadas. Enlazadas irrevocablemente, como su destino lo estaba a él. Robándole el aliento lentamente, como una tortura eterna. Muerte, dolor, muerte. Ése era su futuro. Marchito, sus manos estarían manchadas de sangre antes de que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco es que supiera cómo.

Luna era luz. Luz blanca, etérea, nívea. Como la brisa invernal, intensa y pura. Como cristalinas gotas de lluvia cayendo al alba, el rocío bañando la tierra virgen. Luna era luz, mágica y viva. Por eso, Draco aferró su cintura, clavándole las uñas en la carne, buscando desesperadamente absorber esa pureza. No era la salvación, ¿cómo podría existir salida de ese abismo oscuro en el que se hallaba prisionero? Pero necesitaba sumergirse en esa luz, lo necesitaba.

No se apoderó de su boca como lo hubiera hecho con otras chicas. No sonrió con suficiencia ni la sedujo con palabras audaces. En aquel momento, él era miedo, terror, suplicio. Así que cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, tembló y un sollozo surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Luna pareció comprender algo y acarició su rostro con una mano pálida y suave. Blanca. Luz. Él aflojó la presión en su cintura y permitió que su cuerpo, abatido, liberara su pena. Lloró en silencio, por su padre, por su madre. Por su vida. Cuando sus labios dejaron de rozarse, cuando la luz se separó de él, Draco sintió como si le hubiesen azotado en pleno pecho, dejándole sin aire. Se echó a temblar, sintiéndose desposeído y expuesto. Aún así, en su interior se había instalado el eco de una paz luminosa, cálida y tenue. Le miró a los grandes ojos azules, resplandecientes bajo el brillo de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana. Su instinto lo llamó a salir de allí. Salir de allí cuanto antes. La suya era una vida de sombras, ella era luz. Atemorizado, se alejó de la muchacha y llegó hasta la puerta, sin levantar los ojos del suelo ni una sola vez. Pero, cuando llegó a la salida y se dispuso a cruzarla, no pudo evitarlo y buscó su mirada. Por última vez. El interminable océano azul eléctrico lo atravesó por completo, derribando la tormenta de sus propios ojos.

Se sintió anclado al suelo cuando vio a la chica caminar hacia él, con aire risueño. Su larga cabellera rubia ondeaba, como una cortina preciosa de hilos de oro. El calor le invadió cuando sintió los labios de la chica depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, a pesar de que estaban tan fríos como el hielo.

—No te preocupes —le susurró ella al oído, y su voz sonó como lo hacen tintineantes campanillas plateadas—. Todo saldrá bien.

Luego, salió del salón y se alejó por el pasillo en penumbras, tarareando una canción cuya melodía, seguramente, sólo conocían los ángeles.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Déjenme saber su opinión vía review!

Los aprecia,

Suun.


End file.
